


Follow me

by Sanaely



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fictober 2019, Late at Night, M/M, Romance, Trust
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaely/pseuds/Sanaely
Summary: Il se fait tard à Namimori mais ça n'empêche pas Gokudera et Hibari de sortir pour une balade nocturne.





	Follow me

**Author's Note:**

> Salut salut, voici un petit drabble pour le fictober, j'ai choisis la liste sur tumblr, je sais plus l'arobase de la personne qui a mis la liste mais si je le retrouve, je le met.  
Bref, voici le premier prompt d'un couple que j'apprécie beaucoup  
Donc j'ai commencé par ça :  
"Just follow me, I know the area"  
Mon anglais est pas extraordinaire donc désolée si la traduction est pas fidèle à la phrase (oui je ne commence pas le challenge dans l'ordre)

-Tu viens ?

C'était une question rhétorique parce qu'après tout Hibari n'y répondrait pas et Gokudera le savait pertinemment. Hibari n'aimait pas vraiment parler pour ne rien dire.

Les deux garçons avançaient silencieusement dans la nuit. Le visage de Gokudera fut éclairé l'espace d'un instant, par la lumière de son briquet. Si au début ça dérangeait Hibari, il avait fini par s'y habituer. L'odeur de Gokudera n'était pas la même sans ce relent de tabac froid et de poudre pour ses explosifs.

Il ne faisait pas très froid, c'était l'été. Namimori semblait être aussi calme et paisible que d'habitude. 

C'était agréable. Être avec Gokudera était agréable à vrai dire. Hibari n'aurait jamais cru ça au premier abord, après tout la bande de Sawada ne faisait que faire du bruit et troubler la paix qu'il avait instauré dans Namimori. La ville n'avait jamais été aussi secouée que depuis l'arrivée du bébé et des Vongolas. Mais c'était quand même un petit peu amusant, Hibari devait bien l'avouer.

Et Gokudera avait débarqué. Et les choses étaient devenues encore plus plaisantes.

Un bruit vint soudainement troubler le silence de la nuit. Hibari avait déjà ses tonfas en mains, prêt à se diriger vers la source de ce son étrange. Personne ne devrait être dehors aussi tard et si Hibari se permettait maintenant ses rondes nocturnes c'est aussi parce qu'il fut un temps ou il ne poucait pas les faires. La rue est sauvage, il fallait l'être aussi pour y survivre.

La main de Gokudera juste devant lui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

-Attend.dit il.

Hibari n'aimait pas attendre. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit.

La ruelle d'où sortait le son étrange se fit tout à coup silencieuse comme si le son n'avait jamais existé. Puis un petit chien blanc en sortit. Il s'arrêta face aux deux garçon, aboya puis s'en alla.

Gokudera sourit et Hibari ne savait pas si il appréciait pu détestait la sensation que provoquait chez lui ses sourires.

-T'allais tabasser un chien toi ?demanda-t-il.

Hibari fit disparaître ses tonfas et tenta de garder une expression neutre.

-Où est ce que tu m'emmènes herbivore ?dit il, tentant de changer de sujet.

Gokudera garda sur les lèvres un petit sourire moqueur, comprenant la manœuvre d'Hibari puis tira un coup sur sa cigarette avant de continuer à avancer.

-T'inquiète pas, juste suis moi. 

Hibari n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise de ne pas s'inquiéter comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

Alors il resta sur place. En temps normal, il aurait fait parlé ses tonfas pour montrer son mécontentement mais il semblait que Gokudera s'était désormais habitué à ses coups et les évitait bien mieux qu'au début de leurs aventures. L'entrainement de Reborn payait.

L'italien se rendant compte qu'il ne le suivait pas se retourna puis soupira.

-Hibari, fait moi confiance, je connais cet endroit. Viens.dit il en tendant sa main.

Hibari lui faisait confiance plus qu'à cet enfoiré de Dino qui en avait abusé, plus qu'à Sawada et même le bébé. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et puis il fallait bien admettre que Gokudera qui lui tient la main est juste la meilleure sensation au monde. Sa main est chaude et réchauffe son corps froid. Tenir sa main ça veut dire ne plus être seul et c'est tellement mieux que arpenter les rues sombres et silencieuses de Namimori.

Alors Hibari saisit sa main et décide de le suivre. Il lui fait confiance. Il sait que Gokudera ne le trahira pas.


End file.
